warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Breathe ~ Icewing and Longwhisker
Ah, I'm finally doing something on Burning Scarlet Series again! My first songfic, so don't judge too harshly. Enjoy! I see your face in my mind as I walk away Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way....'' '''Longwhisker felt the trees brush his fur as he padded slowly through AshClan territory, his head and tail down. He couldn't wipe away the image of Icewing saying goodbye.... People are people and sometimes we change our minds, '' ''but it's killing me to see you go after all this time... Icewing watched as Longwhisker vanished from sight, wishing it didn't have to be this way. Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie... '' The wind rustled her fur and the leaves on the trees. It sounded like a song almost, a sad tune to serenade this goodbye. ''It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see... '' Icewing shut her eyes, trying to clear the images from her head: Longwhisker appearing, killing Dapplefur, Jaystar's voice as he doled out the punishment.... '''Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, Now I don't know what to be without you around. '' It would never be the same. Icewing knew she could never look at herself in the same way again. Not after this. ''And I can't breathe without you, but I have to. '' She would just have to find a way to push through. But how? Without Longwhisker, who was she? ''Breathe without you, but I have to.... She wished the wind would end the song, and just blow her away, carry her out of this world... Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt, '' '''Longwhisker felt guilt well inside of him at the thought of Icewing being alone. This was all his fault....' Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve... If only he could've avoided this. If only he could have saved her from Dapplefur...without condemning her to this. ' ''But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out, '' ''And nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout... 'It was over. It was done. And now they both were paying the heavy price. ' And I can't breathe without you, but I have to, '' '''Where would he go now? What was the point of living without his friends, his family...and her? ' Breathe without you, but I have to... 'He would just have to try to forget, no matter how hard it would be. ' It's 2 AM, feeling like I've just lost a friend... Icewing lay in the warriors den, sleep an unreachable thought. The emptiness in her heart was like the emptiness of the nest beside her... Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me.... This would not be easy. It was never meant to be easy. It's 2 AM, feeling like I just lost a friend... '''Longwhisker curled up beneath a clump of ferns on the border. He thought of Icewing, far away, alone, without him beside her... Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me... It killed him inside. It was like he was dead. ' ''And I can't breathe without you, but I have to... ''We did everything together. Everything imaginable. We were inseparable. This shouldn't have been this way. '' ''Breathe without you, but I have to... '' ''The price we paid for love was so high...and now I'm alone. Alone without you. My heart is broken....'' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry '' ''I'm sorry....' Category:Songfics